Don't Forget Me
by KarakuRoku
Summary: Final sequel of "Too Late" and "Why Her?" Ever tried confessing to someone, then everything just goes wrong?


**Okay, so I'm sorry if this is really rushed. I made this in a hurry and when I was bored. And I'd also like to apologize for mistakes. So anyway... Here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Forget Me<strong>

_Why do things need to get complicated?_

Twenty minutes.

That's how long me and my best friend and my secret crush Xion have been arguing. And it's probably the longest argument we ever had.

The two of us met up at the beach in Destiny Islands, which is our hometown, when Xion gave me a text yesterday saying that we need to talk. I was pretty happy at first, since it would be the first time we could converse properly ever since Namine came, but now I'm starting to doubt about my joy.

So here we are, angry and yelling at each other. Xion hasn't even faced me once this whole time. Thankfully, the beach is empty, so we aren't creating a big scene. And since it _is_ night time, I doubt anyone could even see us by the shore.

"C'mon Xion. Why are you so angry?" I say after a while. I was getting worn out from all this fighting with her.

"It's all be Namine this and Namine that ever since she transferred here. Do you even remember I exist?" She mumbles angrily in response, still not bothering to look at me.

"I _do_ know you exist! You're my best friend!" I retort at her, my expression full of fury. Then I try to soften it into a solemn face. "I thought you were happy for me Xi. Why are you getting angry now?"

"Does this face look happy to you?" She asks as she whirls swiftly around to face me. And then I see it as I start to stare at her.

Dried tears on her cheeks and puffy, red eyes glaring right at me. She looks terrible. I'm too shocked. Seeing her like this is just too much for me.

* * *

><p><em>Three simple words, and I'm gone.<em>

"It's her fault. Hers I tell you. I hate her." she finally says the long silence. I could just guess who she's talking about.

"Why?" I manage to choke out the words. "Why Xion?"

"Because!" she replies fiercely, her eyebrows knitting together and her eyes filled with fiery hell. "She stole so much from me. She stole the one thing that's important to me in the world, and I didn't do anything to her!"

Her expression softens into a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just making matters worse. There's a reason I told you that we need to talk. And that's because I want to say…"

She takes a tentative step forward. Before I could react, she places a quick kiss on my lips. "I love you."

I freeze on the spot. Xion, my best friend, loves me. I didn't even know. All those years of doubting myself, and I didn't have to be so scared. Was she refering to me when she talked about Namine stealing something away from her?

Before I could say another word, Xion sprints away from my side and disappears without even saying goodbye. I couldn't even tell her I love you back.

That sent a pang in my heart. I can't live with myself if I don't tell her that I'm forever hers.

* * *

><p><em>I never saw this coming.<em>

I didn't want to fight with Roxas at all. That wasn't my intention when we met up. I guess things just screw up that way, like how my life messed up when Namine came.

Really, I thought talking with him would mend my broken heart, but then we suddenly started arguing five minutes after we met up. I guess some things just can't be fixed at all.

I run as fast as away from Roxas. I realize that I'm running away from my forever. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care. I just really want this day to end and just suddenly appear somewhere else or something, just as long as I'm far away from my life now.

My eyes were blurry and teary from crying. I don't know what to do anymore. Roxas is going to hate me for leaving just like that. But I told him what I felt. I'm so glad that I did that. It's like I've freed myself from chains. I could die peacefully now.

I slow down then gradually stop running. I look up at the sky which was filled with the stars watching us. I know my vision is still blurry, but I could see the stars so well. They're just so bright and comforting. It's just too bad no one else can see that... Well, except me and Roxas, since we love to look at the stars together.

I suddenly smile at remembering the memory, clearly amused. I close my eyes and whisper the same three words as the face of the one I love appears again in my head.

Then darkness overwhelms my mind and vision as I feel excruciating pain all over my body and hear a car screeching to a halt.

* * *

><p><em>Don't give up on life! Don't give up on me!<em>

I hate hospitals and how they smell. I especially hate needles. They've never been my type of thing. I promised myself I'd never go to this place. Ever. But in circumstances like these, well, you just got to take desperate measures.

Xion's been hit by a car driven by a drunk driver, her body covered in blood and severe wounds all over her body, and now the doctors and God are the last hope I have for saving the true love of my life. Because the doctors told me that her wounds were fatal, and there's a possibility of her... No, I don't want to think about it.

I stay outside the OR, impatiently waiting for the doctors to come out and say she's safe. Namine and Xion's friends and family come a few minutes after I do, also waiting for her and praying for my best friend. Even Axel came and somehow gained the willpower to resist starting a fire.

Two hours. Three hours. Five. Eight. Then nine hours. A doctor comes out, passing us the news of Xion's condition.

She's in a comatose state.

* * *

><p><em>Please wake up.<em>

Damn, I hate school more than ever. It's preventing me to be at Xion's side.

Everyday, miraculously, I visit her. Morning, before I head to school. Lunch time, I even eat there. Late afternoon, I'll stay until… I don't know, as long as I can, even when visiting hours are over. I can just sneak in anyway. I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up.

And I want to return the same three words she told me on the day of her accident.

* * *

><p><em>I miss hearing your voice.<em>

"Hey Xion..." My voice was cracking as I say her name. Again, I'm in her room in the hospital, like every other day. "I broke up with Namine. She's cool about it though. Says she could tell I love you from the start."

I held the sleeping girl's hand as I start to smile. "It means we can be together. What do you say Xi? It'll be like old times..."

No response. She didn't even move when I held her hand. I sigh as a single tear slid down my face.

"I wish I could hear your voice again..."

* * *

><p><em>Stop hiding your eyes.<em>

Everyone would come and visit every now and bring her fruits or a new set of flowers for her vase. They check to see if Xion woke up, but it's the same everyday. And there's no difference. She's still asleep. She didn't even move the slightest bit.

I check my phone. Twenty days ever since she slept. Man, it felt like a year. How am I gonna pull through all this?

I sigh again as I brush her bangs away from her eyes, like how I always used to move it away when it was annoying her vision. "Xion, you're so shy." I smirked. "Stop keeping your blue eyes to yourself. I never told you that they sparkle like the stars above us, but no matter how much there are in the sky, all of them together will never glow brighter than you."

Nothing. Not even a thank you. I sigh.

"I'll do anything, anything at all. Just please, wake up and tell me you love me back..."

* * *

><p><em>I love you. I miss you.<em>

I can't take it anymore. She's been asleep for too long. Two months at most. But it feels like a century. It's torture.

I'm by her bed, holding her hand, crying, cursing myself for making this happen. If I never dated Namine, she wouldn't be asleep this long. But I'm not blaming the blonde girl. I'm blaming myself for being so blind.

"Xion, please wake up. I miss you." I start. "I miss everything about you. I miss your glow. Your contagious grin, your quiet voice, your beautiful eyes."

"Please... Wake up. I miss you.

"I love you."

Movement.

Noise.

Familiar warmth on my hand.

I look up, my eyes instantly darting up. The raven haired girl sits up and turns to me. She opens her eyes, revealing an azure blue pair. She looks directly at me blankly, but her hand is on mine. My eyes were wide open. She's finally awake. And I'm sure she heard me say that I love her. I smile happily, tears of joy flowing out of my eyes.

"Xi-" I start, but I get cut off by three words coming from her own lips.

**_"Who are you?"_**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe you forgot me.<em>

After that day, I never went to the hospital for weeks. I continued going back to school so I could distract myself from everything.

She forgot me. The very person I love forgot about me. She's forgotten everything, especially me.

She has amnesia.

Everyone I knew tried to comfort me and take me out to places I like to hang around. But I used to take Xion at just about every place they took me to, which just saddened me more.

"C'mom Roxas, let's play Blitz Ball!" Sora, my brother asks me with a half smile. I know he's trying to comfort me too, but I just don't want to do anything anymore.

"Nah, maybe next time. You shouldn't be in a hurry to lose." I reply with a smirk. Sora, thinking that I'm at least a bit happier now, grins at me and walks away. The moment he's out of sight, I sigh.

Really, it sucks that you can never revert what happens in the past.

She'll forget about me, but I'll never forget her. And I'll never love anyone else more than her. Ever

* * *

><p><em>I can't stay away from you forever.<em>

Three weeks since I left Xion at the hospital. I can't keep her off my mind. Not much of a surprise though. I've been friends for her too long, and I still have strong feelings for her. I just hope it wears off even a little, because I'm really torturing myself too much since I constantly think about her.

And, as the stubborn guy I am, I didn't listen to myself and I'm just about to open the door to the hospital room she's staying in. Basically I've been standing there for five minutes, mentally debating if I'll go inside and face a Xion who doesn't remember me, or walk away and let another chance to stay by her side slip away from my fingers again.

_'I've done it once, and it wasn't wise,'_ I thought as I clenched my fists. _'And I won't make the same mistake again.'_

Then I open the door.

* * *

><p><em>Who are you?<em>

**What happened to me…?**

I can't remember anything. I'm just a hollow being with no memories. The only things that keep me company is the darkness within my heart. Or do I even have one? I feel too empty. I don't think I hold a heart within me.

_Who am I?_

**Sorrow. Solitude. Darkness.**

The same cheery voice of a male rings in my head once more. It's the same voice that tells me to go on and live.

**"Xion!"**

I start to beg silently in my head.

_Please stay with me._

_I don't want to be alone._

**"Xion!"**

"**We're best friends forever."**

_Best friends…_

"**I love… Namine."**

**"I hate her!"**

"**Why? Why Xion?"**

"**I love you."**

A blonde boy's face smiling appears in my head and for some reason, I smile. For the first time ever, I smile. I don't even know why I'm smiling. I just know I'm happy after seeing his face.

"**Roxas…"**

* * *

><p><em>What are you saying?<em>

Entering the room, I see Xion, sitting up on her bed, her head down low, mumbling things even I can't understand. I carefully knock on the door and let myself in. Her bedside table had a vase with a new fresh bouquet of white roses, Xion's favorite flowers. Beside the vase was a basket full of fruits intended for the ravenette to chow down on.

"Hey… Don't know if you can hear me, but I came to take a quick visit."

I trudge over to the only window in the room and open it. I turn my head to her and give her my best smile. "At least let _some_ real fresh air go in the room." I teased.

"... Lo.. Ro.. Kai…" she mumbles even louder. What the hell is she saying?

"Guess you don't intend to reply…" I chuckled with a wry smile. I look out at the window and stare blankly at the sky, a single tear flowing from my eye. Then another.

"I wish you'd come back to me… I want to tell you that I still love you more than anyone else."

I stayed there the whole time I was with her, but I didn't dare say another word. She just kept mumbling things all over again. And just as I was about to leave, I hear more movement. Then, to my surprise, arms start to wrap itself around my chest. I look down and see one hand holding a fruit. It wasn't just any fruit though.

It was a _paopu fruit._

"Hey, you wanna share this fruit with me?" a voice asks me quietly in my ear. "I remember someone telling me that if two people share this star shaped fruit, their destinies become entwined. That way, they'll be together."

I take the fruit in my hand and turn around, my eyes instantly locking with a pair of blue eyes almost similar to mine, except it was emotionless. Then, it starts to brighten up as a smile creeps up the girl's face. I brush her bangs away from her eyes so I can get a closer look, and now I'm certain.

I'm facing my one and only true love.

"Roxas." Xion says. "I love you."

I couldn't speak. She remembers me. She really does.

I let instinct take over me. I pull her closer and closer to me until our lips met. Ten seconds pass, and we stop for air. I smile at her and pull her in a tight embrace.

"I love you more." I manage to choke out. "I'm never letting you go again."

Xion returns the hug and nuzzles her head on my chest for a few comforting moments.

'_I'm not dreaming at least,' _I think as I sigh in relief. _'Xion and me... This feels right. This is how it should be.'_

She takes out the fruit from my hand and waves it in front of me.

"So, how 'bout we chow down on this together?"

I flash her a smile as I take her hand. We eat the fruit together, but I know deep down in my heart that our destinies are already entwined forever. Because I know that she'll never leave my side. And I'll never leave hers ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this is REALLY rushed. I think it should be considered a drabble. 8D *slap<strong>

**R&R please!**


End file.
